


Force Break

by aureliu_s



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: i make so many ocs, woops i love star wars SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: HEY Y'ALL. More Old Work Binge (tm). Rhiba is a rogue Jedi who has mysteriously come to work with--not for--the shady bounty hunter Boba Fett. Neelah is interested in their odd relationship as partners-in-crime, and suffers the consequences.





	Force Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stuff concerning the Bounty Hunter Wars trilogy. Good shit, would recommend

_Maybe I should have killed him_ , was her first thought, _or tried to, while I was up here and not listening to an origin story_.

Her hand tightened around the blaster pistol. All she had to do was bring it up, aim for his neck, and within a split second he would be dead.  
Then maybe, she would return downstairs and listen to the rest of Dengar's retelling of his history. But if she went back down, she'd be dead before she even climbed the last ladder rung.  
The guard dog was off the leash, scouting the ship, keeping her senses primed and sharp. If Neelah killed Boba Fett now, Rhiba would instantly know and slice her in two with her double-bladed saber.  
Her murderous reverie was interrupted by the sounds of someone climbing the ladder to the cockpit. Neelah looked down.  
It was the Jedi.  
Neelah was probably Rhiba's most hated in the whole galaxy. Rhiba refused to even acknowledge her as a noble of some higher blood, even though Neelah knew it was true. And Boba Fett did nothing to stop it. In fact, he almost looked amused, if that were possible, from the way he stood and spoke. If there was anyone Neelah wanted to kill more than Boba Fett, it was definitely Rhiba.  
The Jedi entered the cockpit and instantly swayed, stumbling on her feet as she passed Neelah. Placing a hand to her forehead, she managed to get to the co-pilot seat.  
"You got bad vibes, kid. Giving me a headache, get out," Rhiba ordered. Neelah didn't understand at first; then she remembered Jedi sense people and their feelings and thoughts through the Force. Neelah's anger and dark aurora were having an affect on Rhiba. Her dark thoughts clashing will the stillness of Fett's mind were enough to make Rhiba's head spin.  
When Neelah did not move, Rhiba grunted and muttered something, more likely to herself than Fett.  
"If you're not getting out, then stop thinking," Rhiba demanded from the dancing girl, rubbing her temples.  
Neelah shrugged.  
"Can't you just zero in on his thoughts?" she asked.  
"He's not thinking."  
"His mind?"  
"I would, but then my guard would be lowered and your murderous rage towards the both of us would only grow stronger. So, if you will, stop thinking."  
This might be the longest conversation Neelah had ever held with a Jedi, especially this one.  
Neelah calmed herself for a few minutes.  
  
But again, she began to think more and more about her hatred of all three bounty hunters on this ship. The disrespect from Rhiba, the non-existent trust from Boba Fett, and the insults from Dengar. She hated them all, and unless she did something about it, it would only keep going.  
Her vision went blurry, and she felt furious. More so than she should. She wanted to kill them, all of them, right here and now.  
Neelah didn't know what came over her, although she would later learn it was Rhiba trying to contain her vicious thoughts with the Force, and in the process, breaking not only Neelah's mind but her own. This had happened before, when Rhiba first met her. Only this time, Neelah woke up behind the bars of a holding cage.  
  
Boba Fett's black visor stared at her through the bars.  
"You should've listened."


End file.
